Present Puzzles
by Syblime
Summary: S/T Christmas fic exchange for 0madlen0 :) It's Christmas 1918. The family prepares Christmas gifts for the servants as always. This time Sybil has her own, special gift for her secret fiancée, Tom. Unfortunately, by accident the present goes to someone else and causes a lot of fuss and confusion.


Merry Christmas 0madlen0! I must say I loved your prompt, and can only hope I've done it justice!

Long time since I've written anything other than essays, so all mistakes are mine!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Mmm" Sybil moaned as her fiancé pulled away from the kiss she'd been enjoying.<p>

"Sorry love, but your mother and lady Edith requested the car for ten. I don't think they'd be happy to catch me kissing you in here instead."

"I know. I just wish it was different."

"Soon, love. Soon." Tom chuckled. "Or we need some inconveniently placed mistletoe. Then I would have to kiss you. Can't disappoint on tradition. "Sybil reached up to kiss him again, when an idea hit her. "Sybil, I have to go!" Tom protested weakly.

"Okay." Sybil nodded. "I'll try and come by later." She watched as Tom straightened his uniform and started the car with practiced ease. She couldn't help but feel proud of him, but also sad that they were stuck in the positions of lady and chauffeur for longer than they'd drove off and she wandered back in through the servants entrance, humming to herself. She was lost in her thoughts and practically waltzing back to her room when she bumped into her sister.

"Golly Sybil. Is there any necessity for you to be dancing down the corridor?" Mary complained.

"Oh Mary, it's Christmas. Can't I be happy?"

"It's not Christmas for another two days, and think of poor Matthew."

Sybil frowned. "Matthew survived. He's lucky. Thousands didn't… "

"Then think of them! And stop making all that noise!" Mary snapped and walked off, leaving Sybil staring after her. Sybil sighed. It was hard enough keeping the joy of her engagement to herself, but Christmas gave her a let up, and she wouldn't miss the opportunity. The war was over and to her it was time to celebrate after the stress and sorrow of the past four years. She whirled round to go back to her room.

"Oh!"

"Lady Sybil! I'm sorry."

"No, Jane, it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going. But… is that mistletoe?"

"Yes. Lord Grantham wanted some in the Great Hall."

"Can I possibly have some?"

"What for, Milady?"

"Just a joke for a friend." She assured as Jane was about to apologise for her overly forward manner.

"Very good, Milady." She said and handed Sybil a couple of boughs of the festive plant.

"Thank you!"

_Good enough for starters!_ She thought as she shut the door to her room. She took one small piece and wrapped it up, carefully writing Tom's name on it so as not to be too personal and set it aside to go with the other presents for the servants. The rest of the mistletoe, she started adding left over ribbon to, so that she could tie it up, given the right moment. If she went out, just before her parents started giving the gifts out, no-one should catch her. She giggled to herself, trying to picture Tom's face and his reaction when he realised.

~X~

"Where is Sybil?" Robert questioned as everyone was already gathered in the Great Hall.

"We'll just have to start without her." Edith suggested.

"Anna." Cora had already picked out the first package, when Sybil burst through the door, still with her coat on, and her hair falling out of its pins.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Where have you been?" Robert muttered, and Sybil caught Tom's expression across the room asking the same thing. She just smiled at them both. Cora picked up another package.

"Robert, darling, who's Tom?" She asked her husband. Robert frowned.

"Thomas maybe?"

"Mrs Hughes, is Thomas still downstairs?"

"I believe so My Lady."

"Fetch him here, will you please. Daisy." Cora carried on handing out gifts, while Mrs Hughes ventured back downstairs to find Thomas.

Sybil was barely paying attention, her eyes locked on the clear blue eyes of her fiancee. She wished everyone a merry Christmas, as she was expected to, but nothing more. Even as Thomas passed her.

"Thomas, I know you are no longer in our employment, but this appears to be for you, and we all wish you well." Cora continued. "Branson." Tom took a second to react, but dutifully stepped up to the Earl and Countess. "Merry Christmas, Branson." Cora handed him a package, and finally succeeded in capturing Sybil's attention.

"Wait! That's not the right parcel." She whispered discretely.

"It's got Branson's name on it." Robert commented dryly.

"And I wrapped it myself." Edith gave Sybil a pointed look.

"But I…" Sybil began looking around desperately and eventually spotted her gift in the hands of Thomas Barrow. "Oh no." She muttered, realising her mistake. She'd been trying to keep her note neutral, not signing off with lots of love or anything, but by doing so she'd forgotten that the others didn't know him as Tom. Meanwhile Mary had already dismissed Branson, apologising for her sister's behaviour. Sybil looked at her sister with concern, forgetting her own problems for the moment. Mary was acting more cold and distant by the day. A couple more gifts were exchanged before Robert wished everyone good health and happiness and the family retired.

~X~

Thomas sat at the servants hall table smoking as the others admired their gifts. Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson had disappeared to talk about stores, or whatever.

"Oh Jane, that's wonderful." Anna gasped as Jane pulled out an expensive looking bonnet.

"They've been very generous to all of us this year." Jane deflected the admiration.

"What did you get Thomas?" Daisy asked, looking up from pinning the new material she'd been given. Thomas tapped the ash off the end of his cigarette and looked once again at the odd shaped parcel.

"Dunno."

"Open it then!" Jane prompted. He did and just stared at the foliage that fell out. "Oh." Jane was clearly disappointed. "That's from Lady Sybil. What's the joke?"

"Joke?" Thomas queried.

"She said it was a joke between friends."

"Yeah, and it stays that way." He picked up the whole thing and left. Once he was outside Thomas frowned at the present. Something about it was odd, and no-one ever called him Tom. Then there was the note he'd discretely hidden from the prying eyes of the others.

_Meet me outside the garage in ten minutes._

Putting out the cigarette, he figured the best option would be to go to the garage and find out what the hell was going on.

"Ah, Thomas!" He was greeted as he neared by Lady Edith, who was conversing with Branson. "I must apologise for the unconventional way of doing this," she indicated to the mistletoe, "but I wondered if you would be interested in learning to drive. I thought, if after New Year you start looking for a new position, it might be a skill that comes in useful. We can do a test drive today if you like, or another time." Thomas looked rather taken aback by her suggestion.

"I… is this a joke?"

"No."

"Then… I suppose another time would be better. Thank you, Lady Edith." Thomas scurried away, and Edith burst out laughing.

"I didn't think he would look so shocked! But at least that gets us out of doing that today."

"Congratulations milady." Branson joked. Edith gave a mock bow, but straightened up as she heard footsteps.

"Tom!" Sybil called as she ran towards him. "Tom, did Thomas visit the garage? I just passed him on my way out. Your presents got muddled up and I wasn't able to get away from Mama any quicker." She rambled.

"Love, it's okay. He did stop by, but your sister…"

"Covered for you. Now, don't let Mary catch you, and Branson?"

"Yes Milady?"

"Enjoy this harebrained scheme of a Christmas present she's prepared for you." Edith and Tom both looked up at all the pieces of mistletoe hung around the garage and chuckled.

"Edith, you mean you're letting us?" Sybil asked, surprised.

"Sybil, you're engaged. You only get one chance at this." If she was going to say any more she was cut off by Sybil hugging her.

"Thank you Edith!"

"Merry Christmas Sybil."


End file.
